Mononoke Hime/ LOTR Crossover.
by C.K2
Summary: I was bored so I wrote this, please R&R , tell me if you think I should trash it or write more chapters


Ashitaka Greenleaf steped into the little meadow and looked around, there were trees on all sides and through the darkness even his keen eyes couldnt see the dark shapes moving aboutin the trees, nor could his ears pick up the soft stamp of a horses hoof or snort in the jumble of noises of the night animals.   
"The trees here.. they seem uneasy for some reson.." he said quietly to himself, then he reached to get an arrow for his bow but befor he could do so he felt the cold edge of a sword pressed against his throught and someone tieing his arms togeather from behind  
"Well well, i do say I diddnt expect to see legolas' little brother here."  
Ashitaka heard a girls voice say to his side. "Please, O great one, I ment no harm if tresspassing I was, please let me free and I will repay your act of kindness." Ashitaka said, hoping not to sound to much like a begger.  
"So, he has not only a handsome face, but good manners. for an elf of mikwood I should think you would have heard my horse, oh well, let him go" The girl walked infront of Ashitaka and he gasped "Arwen?" he asked, for there infront of him looked to be the elf queen of gondor, Aragorns wife. The girl laughed and shook her head "Nay, I am not Arwen, but you look upon the face of Aragorns daughter, I an Goten, princess of gondor and future ruler of the Dunidain. You had best leave, for the wargs are planing an attack soon, please forgive us for capturing you, for an elf in the darkness looks very much like an orc." She smiled at him "I will let you ride my horse, Lightfoot if you will, he can bear you wherever you wish, when you get there send him back to me."   
"You are forgivin m'lady" Ashitaka bowed.A small fiesty horse walked up, its grey coat glowed silver in the moonlight. Goten walked to the horse and took its head in her hands, speaking softly into its ear. Then the horse walked to Ashitaka and stood quietly while he sprang onto its back "You have my thanks, lady of the dunidain, I wish you luck and give your father my greetings." with that he rode off.  
  
"M'lady, It is almost time." One of the Warriors said to Goten. "Right." She said and picked up her bow, loosend her sheath on her belt and put a quivver of arrows on her back.   
"Where is Asfaloth? Can someone bring him to me?" She asked while she slipped a mail shirt over her clothing. A gaurd walked up with a white horse fallowing him. Goten smiled, she loved Lightfoot but Asfaloth was her always faithful mount to carry her into battle. she went to him and removed the saddle and bridle then sprung lightly onto his back. One of the messagers came running up to her, almost breathless. "Theve spotted the wargs m'lady, theres more than we thought and they have a whole army of orcs with them!" he seemed frightend and the warriors started fidget. Goten, noticing this turned Asfaloth and spoke to them "This changes nothing!" she siad, he voice ringing loud and clear in the cool night air "A few more wargs than we thought there would be and some brainless orcs, It does not take the whole army of the dunidain to defete them! We can do it just fine ourselves! If I can lead you into battle, then we will come out victorious!" The gondor warriors cheered and the dunidain remained quiet, one of the older ones, Gotens uncle steped forward and bowed to her "You are my brothers daughter, Aragorn Elessars only hair to the dunidain and gondor. Im sure that I speak for us all when saying that we would follow you into battle even if there was no hope for victory." The gondor and dunidain warroirs cheered, stating that they were true to the statment.   
Goten smiled "thankyou all very much. Im going to go see where the wargs are at now. If im not back when they get here, I want Bard to lead untill I get back." She turned Asfaloth and bent down so her face was by his ear and wisperd "noro lim" with that the great horse whinnied and took off like a bolt of lightning.   
  
"Come on asfaloth!! faster! noro lim! noro lim!!" Goten cried to asfaloth , urging him to run faster than their already lightning pace. The big horse tossed his head and gave it more. Then Goten saw what shed been looking for, an army of wargs and orcs, outnumbering her little army almost 4 to 1. She stopped asfaloth and stared for a moment "We dont have much time.. I have to send for dad." She admited to herself then turned and headed back to the meeting spot as fast as her mount could carry her.  
  
Goten jumped off of Asfaloths steaming back and ran to one of the gaurds "cool him off!" then she came to Bards tent and went inside, only to find one of the messagers sitting on the bed drinking beer. "Wheres Bard! I need to find him now!" the messager looked alarmed at her urgency but pointed to the left and said "He went to send for lord aragorn." Goten sighed "good." and walked out, running headlong onto none other than bard "I was just looking for you Goten." he said, healping her up off the ground "Iv sent for lord aragorn, its not that I doubted your leadership but seeing that we are very outnumberd, I sent for him to bring some of the elves" Goten smiled "Thats wonderful, I was about to do the very thing, but im not sure if They will get here fast enough, the orcs and wargs are less than 10 leagues away." Goten said   
"Dont worry m'lady, There may not be enough of us for a fair fight but theres enough to hold them off till your father gets here." He smiled then turned and walked away.   
Goten turned around an saw a black bird sitting on a low branch behind her, she gasped   
"A raven! I never thought Id see one of them here. Do you understand me little one" she said to the bird and he cocked his head to one side, Goten said it again in elf toung and the bird flapped its wings and cawed   
"Can you go find me Shiroi, the gaurdian of the mountain?" she asked him and the bird cawed again and flew off to the mountian   
  
Ashitaka turned Lightfoot for the third time, the horse seemed relucktent to leave his owner and tossed his head anxiously "Easy big guy." Ashitaka looked over his sholder at the cluster of trees where, any time now there would be a battle and many good warriors would fall. "Maybe I could help in someway.. at least it would be better than doing noting." with that he turned Lightfoot and headed back.  
  
"Archers into the trees!! the rest of you keep hidden in the brush, this is supposed to be a suprise attack! no talking from anyone unless it is urgent and cannot wait!" Goten shouted orders to them as they rushed to get into position. At that time a white wolf the size of a horse walked up to goten. Goten heard some of the archers bend their bows and turned"Its okay, hes on our side." The great wolf bowed to goten "Did you send for me, lady of the woods?" Goten replyed "I did, brother, please help me in this battle, I ask for your servise, my mount is tired and can bear me no longer, I weigh little and will be not much of a burden." the wolf lowerd himself to the ground "Dear Goten, my sister, I would bere you even if you were made of the heavyst stone." Goten smiled "My thanks to you, Shiroi" With that she spung onto his back and he stood up, then clutching her bow in one hand and a handfull of Shirois fur in the other she spoke to him "We need to hide in the trees there." she said , pointing her bow in the direction. Shiroi nodded, walked over to the trees and haunched down so they could not be seen.  
  
Aragorn paced uneasily in his room while Arwen sat on the bed and watched him "Aragorn.." she said "If it troubles you so much, go and help her." She got up and laid a hand on her husbands sholder "No, I made a promas that I would let her do this alone." He said firmly but after giving Arwen a hug he continued to pace. A knock came on the door and Aragorn looked up "Come in" he said and one of gondors messagers came in "Lord Aragorn, your daughter sends for you, they need more warriors to help them fight, they are outnumberd by a huge army of orcs and wargs." Aragorn nodded "have the warriors assembled as fast as they can, we must make haste! I want a horse for every man!" The messager nodded "Yes M'lord" and left. Aragorn put on a mail coat, then his shirt and cloak, put on his sheath with the legandary blade that was broken, his quiver and bow, kissed Arwen and left , going down to the stable to meet the army.   
  
Goten shiverd in the cold wind and layed down on Shirois back, snuggling deep into his thick warm fur as they waited for the orcs to arive. Bard came over to her and Shiroi growled quietly "M'lady, wev been waiting for two hours, the troops are getting restless." Goten sat up "Then let them be restless, we should take this time to our advantage, check all the wepons and look, its already beganing to get light outside, that is very good for us, so kep waiting and Im going to look around." Shiroi got up and walked through the trees into the open and started to sniff around , Goten hopped off his back and began to look in the woods oposite of her army. Goten felt a hand slip over her mouth and another twist her arm behind her back almost to a breaking point, goten held in a scream. The orc, for an orc it was drew a crooked sword and held it to her neck to kill her but shiroi slipped behind and sunk a huge fang through the orcs head, killing it instantly. The dead orc slipped to the ground and Goten looked around, she could see the shapes of orcs and glow of warg eyes everywhere "run!" she cried "back to bard." she grabbed shirois fur as he took off, then climbled onto his back while he was running. Goten felt a trickle of blood running down her arm where the creatures nails had dug into her skin. As Shiroi got closer to where the gondor and dunidain army was she called out   
"The orcs are here!! to me warriors of the west!! prepare for battle!!" In reply she heard the yells and calls of her people, rushing to meet the advancing orcs.   
  
Shiroi stopped at gotens command and turned to face the orcs lopeing twords them. Goten strung her bow quickly as she could on shirois back then fitted an arrow onto it, she looked for the leading orc "there he is!" she said as she saw one of the larger mountain orcs atop a warg "hiddous creature" she said and drew the bowstring back twords her ear, lining up the shot... "be patiant" she thought to herself "a little longer... now!!" her brain screamed and she released the string, with a twang the arrow flew from her and hit the lead orc between its eyes, the orc let out a scream like a wounded boar and dropped to the ground. a few of the younger warriors cheered, excided from the excilaration of their first battle. Goten put her bow over her head so that the string was under her right arm and over her left with the body on her back. She picked up her spear and yelled as shiroi charged forward, the rest of the army fallowed her lead. Goten shoved her spear into one of the creatures chest, then yanking it out and with two swift slashes she decapitaded two others. 


End file.
